


Think

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Role Reversal, Skyeward Month, Week 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Think

**_Reversed Roles AU Where Skye Was The Mole:_ **

“Babe,” Her voice is almost pleading but he can see behind the lie now.  She steps closer and the wall between them flashes red, remind him that he’s a prisoner and they are no longer a thing. “Please, Grant. Just give John what he needs and I promise you we’ll be out of here before you even know it.” She put him in here, she did it and he still can’t believe how she played them, how much he underestimate her.

He shouldn’t have. She fooled them all with her orphan innocent hacker fighting for justice facade. Even May was taken under her spell after a while and by the time the truth came out they were all in too deep.His mind races back to all those nights the spend together tanged in cheap sheets, her body pressed up against his in the most intimate way, her breath fanning over his neck, her voice calling his name sweetly.

Everything was a big, fat lie.

His entire world fell apart after SHIELD’s fall and for a moment, one hopeful moment, he thought that maybe things weren’t as bad as everyone made them out to be. Because he had her, because she found her way into his heart and took down every single wall he build and made him believe that everything would be alright. 

How stupid he was…

“No,” He shakes his head. “Coulson will find me.” He’s sure of it, his mentor is looking for him and so does May and FitzSimmons. His teammates won’t let him down. 

“Think about it.” She says after a few seconds of silence. “Really think about it, Grant. I can’t hold John back anymore and he’ll use any means to get you to talk. I can’t lose you.” If he was naive enough he would believe the sincerity in her words, but he’s not so he turns his back to her and waits until he hears the door of the vault closing shut.

Nothing will ever be the same for them.

 


End file.
